Little Princess
by BethieG
Summary: What if Leia was not the only princess of Alderaan? What if her family adopted another force-sensitive baby girl 7 years ago? What if Leia was not the only princess taken captive on the Death Star but her little sister also? Join Princesses Leia and Charity Organa of Alderaan on an adventure that is about to get a lot more interesting! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The ground shook upon Tantive IV as another blast hit it. The Executor was coming in close to the ship it had tracked and taken as it's prey. People onboard the Tantive ship were in distress as the ship got caught in the tractor beam. Rebel soldiers lined up at the door, taking their posisions for defence while the princesses rushed to hide the Death Star plans.

"...This is our most desperate hour; help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, your my only hope." Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan finished recording the message in the little droid. She turned towards her 7-year-old adopted sister, Charity Organa, as she heard the sounds of footsteps that could only come from storm trooper, come nearer.

"Listen Charity you have got to make sure this little droid makes it to the escape pods okay? You get in one as well. They won't sit still unless they have one of us so I have to stay here but you go and get somewhere safe okay?"

"Leia," the younger one responded "we both know that they know both of us are on here and will hunt me down as well. Even if they didn't, they would still detect a life-form on the escape pod and hunt it down. That would be endangering the mission. I have to stay here with you and we both can not go near the escape pods because that would be leading them right to the droids. My duty is to you, to this mission, to Alderaan, and to the rebellion. If I leave then I would not be able to do my duty."

Leia looked at Charity with soft, sad eyes, "When did you get so grown up and responsible? Alright, I agree, you have to come with me." She turned to the droid " You have to make sure to get those plans to Jedi Kenobi and the rebellion. That, no matter what, is your number one priority."

The droid beeped a little response before heading off in the opposite direction as fast as his little wheels could go. The two girls watched him until he was out of sight and turned to face the storm troopers coming around the corner.

"There they are, set your wepons for stun," commanded a trooper.

Leia handed her sister a gun and they both started shooting. By the time six troopers were down, Leia was stunned in the back.

"Leia!" Charity shrieked in suprise. She stopped shooting for one moment as she screamed and that moment was all the troopers needed. She was stunned. She had one last thought before sunk into the black world of unconsciousness.

 _'What's going to happen to me now?'_

Charity woke up on the cold metal floor in a dark cell. Pushing herself up to a sit, she scanned around the room, eyes adjusting to the light. She saw a metal bed and sat on it. She knew that she was going to be interugated and tortured for information but didn't know when. She started to absent mindedly hum a tune to a song that she remembered her mother singing when she was little.

She was adopted pretty much the day after she was born. She can't remember anything of her mother but that she had soft brown hair, a gentle touch, and that she hummed the tune to that song. She never knew why she was given up. She didn't mind it, she had a better life as Charity Organa than she probably could have had as Charity Something-Or-Other.

Charity think that while she doesn't remember her mother's face she does remember that she was very young. Not like 16 or 17 but 12 or 13. She thinks that she was too much for someone of that age to handle. She also is pretty sure that she is a mistake. Weather she was just some carless mistake or the unwanted product of a rape, she was sure that she was a mistake.

It was nice to dream though. That maybe something happened that made the mother and father unable to take care of her. That someone loved her. She knew that the Organas loved her but it wasn't the same. She always had this emptyness around her. It mostly went away when she was with Leia though. They were as close as sisters could get.

Her thoughts were interupted by the door opening. She looked up to see stormtroopers start to head into her cell but they were stopped by a deep macanic voice.

"No, I will deal with her myself."

The troopers left and the owner of the voice stepped in decked in his dark armor. The door slammed shut. She was in a room with just her torturer. She was in a place that was most people's worst nightmare.

Alone. With Darth Vader.

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think! Let me know if you want more or what you want to happen!**

 ***I do NOT own Star wars :( I only own Charity and the story line adjustment that go with my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Star Wars. Anything you** **recognize** **belongs to George Lucas and Disney.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Check out my other stories along with my Wattpad account. My username is Jaggedmango081.**

 _ **WARNING!**_ __ _ **This chapter contains torture.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

The sound of Darth Vader's robotic breathing filled the air. It was terrifying. Charity didn't know that she was backing away from the big black machine until she felt the cold metal wall against her back. She tried to be brave but her eyes betrayed her, presenting her fear for everyone to see.

"You will tell me the location of the rebel base." The deep voice demanded of her. She shook her head.

"You WILL tell me the location of the rebel base." He repeated waving his hand in front of her face. She stayed silent save for the whimper that escaped her lips as he took another step forwards.

"I don't know. I just go there I don't know where it is." She stuttered, scolding herself for being so weak and showing his power over her. She was a princess, was she not? She was better than this. Charity stood up on her metal 'bed', held her head high and said, "I am Princess Charity Organa of Alderaan. I will not allow you to push me around. You can either be nicer or get out!"

While this might have worked more most if she had a more intimidating figure, she was still only 7. "Don't make me angry princess. I am in charge here." He thrust out his hand in a fist and lifted her up into the air, choking her. She struggled to breath. "You will tell me what you of the place where the rebels are hidden. You know what kind of a planet it is, forest, water, dessert, tropical. You will obey or there will be consequences!" He emphasized his last word by pushing her against the wall and throwing her back down. Although she didn't give him what he wanted, she couldn't help the sniffle followed by a single tear that came out at the pain.

There was a swish sound as the door opened and an officer walked in carrying needles on a tray. Charity felt her eyes widen at the sight of the size of the needles. The officer took one in hand, looked at Lord Vader, who did nothing in return and grabbed her arm. She held her breath as the big needle pierced her vein. She watched as the officer pushed down the plunger. He took a step back and put the now empty syringe on the tray. Charity took no notice. She was too busy staring at her arm, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did.

"That was just to ensure you don't lose consciousness, your Highness." Said the officer. He picked up a different one. One with a red substance in it.

"No," commanded Lord Vader. "Not yet."

The now timid officer set the red one back down and picked up a yellow one. He reached for her, and grabbed her head so quickly, she hadn't seen it coming. Holding her head in a headlock, he injected the yellow serum into her neck. She was floating, drifting higher into the stars as the cell faded around her. As she glided on the back of a gentle spring breeze, she felt as if she were flying.

Her feet hit the ground. Hard. She was back in her room at the palace, but it looked different. It was empty, save for a standard couch, wooden dresser, and gray bed. Nothing of hers was there. Her personalized chambers weren't personalized anymore. It was liked she didn't live there. She spotted something blue out of the corner of her eye. It was her luggage bag. Or rather all of her luggage bags. And behind them stood her parents. They looked very angry. Before she could ask what was wrong, her father spoke.

"You have been nothing but a nuisance since you came into this household. I don't know what we were thinking. You take away time that we could be using to do something good in this world. We don't want you. We never did. We just took pity on you. But that was a mistake." Her father spat out looking more enraged than she had ever seen him.

Her mother however, wasn't angry. She looked disgusted. But worst of all, she looked disappointed. "Leia was so perfect and easy. A true princess. I thought you would be the same. Ha! You weren't. You didn't even come close. I can't believe that I thought that it would be a good idea for you to join the family. To be a backup princess in case anything happened to Leia. I was wrong. I tried to find where we went wrong with you. Nowhere, we raised you perfectly. You were the problem. And the best way to deal with problems is by getting rid of them. Your bags are packed. Good luck. It's no wonder your real family did want you."

Charity was openly crying by the time Leia appeared in her doorway. She was grinning. "Finally, we're getting rid of you. I never wanted you in the first place. You took away my attention. You took away my parents and made me share them. I wasn't the cute one anymore, you were. I wasn't the special one, you were. I had to pretend to love you, otherwise Mother and Father would be disappointed. But what luck?! It turns out, you're the disappointment after all."

Charity was on the floor sobbing, spewing out apologies. She was in such a state that she almost didn't hear her father say "We hate you." Almost. And then they were fading away, into darkness. Charity reached out her arms to try and bring the back but it was no use. She was stuck in the darkness. It surrounded her. It was suffocating her. The silence was deafening. She panicked and tried to call for help but no sound came out.

It seemed like forever until she saw light. It flooded her vision. She blinked rapidly until everything finally came into focus. The officer was there, putting a partially used injection on the tray. She looked at the officer questioningly.

"The antidote." he supplied. She looked around. She was still in her cell. She felt her face. It was wet from tears. So she did cry but her family wasn't there. She must have hallucinated.

"Are you ready to give me what I want to know or are we going to have to try again?" Vader questioned. As horrible as it was, Charity knew that none of it was real. That her parents were proud of her. That Leia did love her. She would stay strong for them.

"Never," She said feeling brave. Her confidence deflated as she saw Vader make a go ahead motion with his hand. The officer picked up the red one and injected it into her forearm. He stepped away. She scratched the place where the needle pierced her skin.

It was nothing. It started out so little that she could barely feel it. But it grew. The burning itch in her arm grew. It was as if something was in there, clawing to get out. She scratched her arm, desperately trying to get it out. To stop the itch. But it didn't stop. It just kept getting deeper and more irritating. She clawed at her own skin. She pulled her hair, hoping that it would distract her from the pain. It did nothing. She bit and clawed and scratched until she was bleeding. The itch wouldn't stop. She heard a murmur in the background but couldn't focus on it. She felt arms hold her down as someone jabbed a syringe in her arm.

It was gone. The itch was gone. However, now that the itch was gone, she could feel the wound that was weeping on her arm. And it hurt. It ached deeply. She cradled her arm.

"Save yourself ahead of time and spare the pain. Where is the rebels base, and what are they planning to do?" Vader demanded once more.

Charity offered up a meek 'no' through her tears. Vader told the officer to give her the final injection, the black one. "Um, s-sir, the p-previous in-injection that, uh, was k-keeping h-her conscious, is j-just about out o-of her s-system. She m-may l-lose consciousness." The officer nervously stutter out.

"Then she is weak." Vader replied. The officer came up to her again as she cradled her arm so he could not touch it. But he didn't even try. He pressed her against the wall as he injected the biggest needle yet into her spine.

It wasn't like the other one. The pain was instantaneous. It felt like a thousand white hot knives were being jabbed into her. Every single nerve in her body was on fire. She was screaming, no longer caring about showing weakness. This was the worst thing that she had ever felt. She couldn't remember where she was or anything else, not even her own name. All she could focus on was the pain. She wanted to die. Anything would be better than this. After a torturous 30 seconds, she saw black dots dancing in her vision, trying to pull her down into unconsciousness. And she let it.

 _ **A/N:**_ **SOOOOOOOO sorry that took me so long to update. I honestly thought that I was done with the story. It is still up for adoption. I just got random inspiration and wrote. Please review. Also, let me know if you want to adopt. You can PM me. This story is not finished. I don't know if I am going to finish it but it is not over. Reviews give me motivation. Please review! It could be anything, where you want the story to go, suggestion, that you like the story, that you want an update. I will even appreciate if you review just to say what you had for dinner. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
